neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Digivice
The Digivice is a device from the fictional anime/manga Digimon series. The name 'digivice' is short for 'digital device'. They are based on the first Digimon product, the Digimon virtual pet. In the anime seasons 1-5, as well as the manga V-Tamer, Chronicle, D-Cyber (Chinese comic), and Digimon Next, the Digivice is used by human characters to make their Digimon partners Digivolve, and in some cases, to transform themselves into Digimon. In the third series, the Digivice was also used to scan cards, giving their partner digimon special power-ups. In some series, the protagonists must face the threat of human enemies also possessing Digivices and Digimon partners. Each story featured one or two of the many types of Digivice presented so far. Digivices used in the anime Original Digivice Wielded by the DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure, the original Digivices were created for them by Gennai's group of Digital World guardians. Considered "Holy Devices" in the Japanese version, they serve to channel the emotional energy of the DigiDestined, allowing their Digimon partners to Digivolve up to Champion level; when used in conjunction with the energies of a Crest, the Digivices also permit Digivolution to the Ultimate level, and, in the case of Tai and Matt, Warp Digivolution to the Mega level. When employed for an Ultimate or Mega level Digivolution, the Digivices warp and change color, matching the colorations of the DigiDestined's Crests, as follows: *'Tai:' Orange (with Blue Buttons) Crest of Courage *'Matt:' Blue (with White Buttons) Crest of Friendship *'Izzy:' Purple (with Red Buttons) Crest of Knowledge *'Sora:' Red (with Yellow Buttons) Crest of Love *'Mimi:' Green (with Orange Buttons) Crest of Sincerity *'Joe:' Grey (with Black Buttons) Crest of Reliability *'TK:' Yellow (with Green Buttons) Crest of Hope *'Kari:' Pink (with White Buttons) Crest of Light *'Willis:' White (with Grey Buttons) Crest of Destiny In addition to permitting Digivolution, the Digivices have some other abilities. They can project beams of light that have debilitating effects on evil Digimon - those under the control of a Black Gear will have it forced from their body, while those who are simply unpleasant in nature will be turned to goodness. These beams can restrain Digimon, and, on one occasion, combined to create a force-field that contained a massive explosion. On a more simple level, they have built-in clocks, and are able to track the signal emitted by other Digivices. To travel into the Digital World, one must possess a Digivice. Digimon Adventure 02 revealed that Ken Ichijouji also possessed a Digivice of this design, which was transformed into a D-3 Digivice through immersion in the Dark Ocean. The various international DigiDestined seen around the world during this series also carried original Digivices. D-3 Digivice The D-3s are the Digivices of the new DigiDestined introduced in Digimon Adventure 02, having been created by Azulongmon and the Harmonious Ones along with the Digi-Eggs to counter the power of the Digimon Emperor's Dark D-3. Soon after the three new DigiDestined children acquired their D-3s - released from the Digi-Egg of Courage - T.K. and Kari's original Digivices were upgraded into D-3 forms. D-3s have a white center with differently-coloured grips for each DigiDestined, as follows: *'Davis:' Blue *'Yolei:' Red *'Cody:' Yellow *'T.K.:' Green *'Kari:' Pink *'Ken:' Grey center with black grips Dubbed "D-3s" by Izzy for their three settings - Digivolve, Detect and Discover - the D-3s possess all the functions of the original Digivices, allowing for Digivolution to the Champion level and DNA Digivolution (called Jogress in the Japanese version) to Ultimate, or after Azulongmon energized them with his digicores, further digivolution into mega from Paildramon, and before the rest donated their received power to Imperialdramon to allow Mode Change, to Ultimate as well. Used in conjunction with Digi-Eggs (stored within everyday store-bought palmtops known as "D-Terminals") D-3s also allow Armor Digivolution. A specific power that the D-3s possess over the original Digivices is their ability to open "Digi-Ports" - computer programs that serve as gateways to the Digital World. Original Digivices cannot perform this function, although once a Digi-Port is opened by a D-3, holders can still traverse the dimensional gap. This means that D-3's are necessary to get into the Digital World, as the dimensional barrier between the worlds was repaired when the original Digidestined released their Crests. Ken Ichijouji's corrupted Dark D-3 have the inverse effect of a normal Digivice, projecting an energy which inhibited Digivolution. In the guise of the Digimon Emperor, Ken constructed a series of "Control Spires" around the Digital World and broadcasted this energy into them; in turn, the spires generated wide-range energy fields that prevented Digivolution in the surrounding area. Ken was eventually freed from this dark influence and was able to use his Digivice to naturally evolve his Digimon partner, Wormmon; although he possessed the Crest of Kindness, he did not use it in conjunction with his Digivice in the animated series, though he did use the crest in egg form in Michi e no Armor shinka. Toy versions of the D-3s were divided in five versions: Version 1(Veemon/Wormmon), Version 2(Hawkmon/Gatomon), and Version 3(Armadillomon/Patamon). While the other characters' D-3s were used, Kari and TK's were replaced with white/blue and black/blue respectively. There is also a "Paildramon version" and final "clear" version of Davis D-3. D-Power (D-Arc in Japan) * Digivice used in Digimon Tamers with the following colors; **'Takato:' Red/White (replaced later by a Gold/White "ultimate" one) **'Henry:' Green/White **'Rika:' Blue/White **'Jeri:' Yellow/White **'Suzie:' Pink/White **'Ai and Mako:' Purple/White **'Ryo:' White/Blue **'Kazu:' Brown/White **'Kenta:' Rose/White * Chiaki Konaka states in his character notes (for Janyu Lee) that the D-Power was inspired by the Xerox Dynabook, as a portable computer interface for children. * D-Arc is an anagram of "card" * Can be used with a Digimon collector's card to Digi-Modify (Card Slash). * Originally the primary Tamer's Digimon needed to be exposed to Calumon's power in order for the D-Power to Digivolve them to the Champion Level. Starting in Episode 14, a Digivolution Card aided this function. * Can be used with a Blue Card for Matrix Digivolution.In the American version of Digimon Tamers, Matrix Digivolution refers to digivolution from Champion to Ultimate. In the Japanese version, "Matrix Evolution" refers to both the Evolution from Adult to Perfect and from Child to Ultimate. * Can be used by Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo to Biomerge Digivolve (Matrix Evolve).In the American version, Matrix Digivolution refers to digivolution from Champion to Ultimate. In the Japanese version, "Matrix Evolution" instead referred to the digivolution from Rookie to Mega * Can display what the Tamer's Digimon is seeing. Seen in Grow Mon Grow. ** Can analyze Digimon that the Tamer's Digimon sees. Seen in Digimon, Digimon, Everywhere. * Has a Compass/Radar function. Seen in Guilmon Comes Alive. ** Can detect when an aggressive Digimon is nearby. Seen in To Fight or Not to Fight. * Ryo's digivice is seen to generate an energy whip, it is unknown whether the other Tamers' Digivices have this function. * Can heal the partner's Digimon. Seen in A World Apart. * Has a clock setting, according to a sound bite that played while Takato was messing with his D-Power. Alluded to in Not As Seen on TV. * Takato and Rika received their D-Power Digivice's by slashing a Blue Card through a card-reader. * Henry received his by slashing a blue card through a computer Digimon gaming attachment. * The other Tamer's D-Power Digivice's appeared before them in a shroud of light, allegedly delivered by DigiGnomes. * Takato's original red D-Power was destroyed as a result of Guilmon becoming Megidramon, and he received a new gold/white D-Power in its place which also had Digi-code written on it. Toy versions of the D-Power were also released in Japan in 4 versions as well. Versions 1.0(Ryos blue digivice and Takatos red digivice) version 1.5(Henry's green digivice) 2.0(rikas blue digivice and a clear ry schemed digivice)3.0(takato's golden and red digivice) Cards that looked like the ones in the TV show were also released with special codes on them that could be input into the Digivice to gain special items and digimon. D-Tector (D-Scanner in Japan) * Digivice used in Digimon Frontier with the following colors; **'Takuya:' Black/Red (upgraded later to a Red/Black one) **'Koji:' White/Blue (upgraded later to a Blue/Black one) **'Tommy:' Light Blue/Green **'Zoe:' Lavender/Pink **'J.P.:' Blue/Yellow **'Koichi:' Black/Grey * Allows the Digidestined to use Spirit Evolution and Beast Spirit Evolution.In the Japanese version of Digimon Frontier, Spirit Evolution is the evolution used with both Human and Beast Spirits. ** Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors were upgraded twice: first by Seraphimon, to allow Fusion Evolution (Double Spirit Evolution), and then again by Ophanimon to allow Unified Spirit Evolution (Hyper Spirit Evolution). * Can be used to scan and realize Fractal Code (Digi-Code). * Can be used to talk to each other as seen when Zoe tried to talk to Takuya who was still inside Sakkakumon. Also can communicate to their spirits. * Has a Compass/Radar function. * Created by Ophanimon by changing the DigiDestined Cell Phones into D-Tectors (except Koichi, whose D-Tector came out of Koji's). Data Link Digivice (Digivice iC in Japan) * Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad with the following colors; **'Marcus:' Orange/White(later upgraded to Black/Orange) **'Thomas:' Blue/White(later upgraded to Black/Blue) **'Yoshi:' Pink/White(later upgraded to White/Pink ) **'Keenan:' Purple/Gray(later upgraded to Purple/Light Purple) **'Sampson:' Black/Red **'Yushima:' Black/Green **'Miki:' Black/White (Can swap with Megumi) **'Megumi:' White/Black (Can swap with Miki) * The "iC" stands for "interactive communicator". * It allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge"( "DigiSoul Charge" in the Original ) to Champion/Adult stage and/or "D.N.A. Full Charge" ("DigiSoul Full Charge" in the Original ) to Ultimate/Perfect stage.In the Digimon Data Squad English Dub, when evolving from Rookie to Ultimate the digimon would use the prefix Warp Digivolve or the prefix Double Warp Digivolve when evolving from Rookie to Mega. However, the original Digimon Savers version has the Digimon use the Evolve (進化 Shinka) prefix for both evolutions. The lead characters are able to generate something known as a "D.N.A." (Digimon Natural Ability) ("DigiSoul" in the Japanese version) It emerges from the human partner's hand for the evolution to Champion Level, and from the heart which engulfs the body for the evolution to Ultimate Level. When received by a Digimon, it allows them to digivolve. (Almost similar to the "Spirit Evolution" in Frontier, with the exception of the human evolving into a Digimon) * It is also capable of absorbing a Digimon from a certain device on the rear end. In the first two Episodes of Data Squad Lalamon spends most of her time in it, and fits perfectly, while Agumon seems a bit squeezed in. * The buttons on its face are the same as the DATS (Digital Accident Tactics Squad) logo. Is about 3½" tall, about 1½" wide, and about ½" thick. * In episode 28, Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi finally succeed in summoning the true power of the DNA, but the Data Link Digivices were not able to handle the raw power and were broken. In episode 37 however, the same did not occur with Keenan, whom was apparently capable of controlling his DNA and warp digivolved Falcomon via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" ( "DigiSoul Charge ! Overdrive !" in the Original ) to his Mega form, Ravemon. In episode 41, Sampson also showed he could bring Kudamon to its Mega form, Sleipmon, with his Data Link Digivice. * In episode 25, it was revealed that Keenan's Digivice was built by Spencer Damon, who also had his own Digivice which later became the first Digivice to become the "Data Link Digivice Mega Burst". During his time in the Digital World, Spencer has sent a Kudamon and Kamemon to the Real World, who would later become partners with Sampson and Yushima, as they gave them the blueprints to built the Data Link Digivice and form the DATS group. * A version of this Digivice is used in Digimon World DS, except there is no D.N.A. (Digisoul in the Original) system, and there is an added Digifarm function instead. Digivice Burst * Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad Digivice Burst Official Site * An upgraded version of the Data Link Digivice with the following colors; **'Marcus:' Black/Orange **'Thomas:' Black/Blue **'Yoshi:' White/Pink **'Keenan:' Purple/Light Purple **'Spencer:' Black/Yellow * Allows Digimon to digivolve via "D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" ("DigiSoul Charge! Overdrive!" in the Japanese version) to the Ultimate/Mega level. * Has all the same functions as the Data Links, plus the ability to use "Charge! D.N.A. Burst!" ("Charge! Digisoul Burst!" in the Japanese version) to activate "Burst Mode". * A new addition, to the side of the Digivice Burst, called a "Signal Port", allows the use of a new feature called "Air Signal", which has three functions: Aura, Barrier and Burst Evolution (Activates the Burst Mode) Marcus also uses this function to summon the GeoGrey Sword. * In episode 29, Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi managed to repair their broken Data Link Digivices and turn them each into a Digivice Burst, thanks to BanchoLeomon's training. Keenan's Data Link Digivice evolved to the Digivice Burst in Episode 43 when he and Yoshi finally managed to bring their partners to Burst Mode. * Spencer Damon was the first one to obtain the Digivice Burst after meeting with BanchoLeomon, before the start of the series. Kurata's Digivice * Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad . * This digivice is only used by Professor Akihiro Kurata in Digimon Data Squad, the main villain of the series. ** Professor Akihiro Kurata: Purple/Green * Allows Gizumon to pseudo-evolve to either Gizumon: AT (Adult/Champion level) or Gizumon: XT (Perfect/Ultimate level). * Has the function to create an "Artificial D.N.A." (Artificial DigiSoul in the Original), to allow Gizumon to pseudo-evolve anytime. * It has an equipped circuit line that is attached from the digivice to a small storage portable, which holds the energy to create the "Artificial D.N.A." (Artificial DigiSoul in the Original). Bio Link Digivice * Digivice used in Digimon Data Squad. * Digivices that were used by the three people under the command of Kurata to turn themselves into bio-digimon. ** Kouki: Blue/Grey ** Nanami: Burgundy/Grey ** Ivan: Brown/Grey * The Digivice is kept under the forearm, then when it's needed slides out into the hand. * Also created by Kurata. * "Bio-Hybrid D.N.A. Charge!" allows the people to evolve into a hybrid Armor level Digimon. For their Ultimate/Mega level, Nanami calls out "Bio-Hybrid D.N.A. Full Charge!", whereas Kouki and Ivan use the normal call. Xros Loader Digivice used in Digimon Xros Wars with the following colors: * Taiki Kudo: Red * Kiriha Aonuma: Blue * Yuu Amano: Black * Nene Amano: Lavender Mist *Able to store a Digimon's digital form in order for it to regain its energy or allow it to warp between zones/come along with the holder. Unlike Digivices of past seasons, it is able to store multiple digimon at once and call them forth when needed. *Has a function called DigiXros that fuses multiple Digimon into a more powerful form. *Able to store and use the "Code Crown" card that prove the holder owns a particular zone. It can use these to create portals leading to new Zones. *Able to use "DigiMemories", special cards that, when inserted, allow the user to summon the spirit of a legendary Digimon. *After Taiki freed Nene from DarkKnightmon's grip, Nene and her partner Sparrowmon have joined Taiki's Team Xros Heart, and as of the result Nene's Xros Loader changed from Black to Lavender. *After obtaining powerful energy from Akari Hinomoto and Zenjirou Tsurugi's emotions, Taiki's Xros Loader has become capable of performing Digivolution on Shoutmon. Kiriha's later gains the ability to do so with MetalGreymon when their pride is tested against Dorbickmon's overwhelming power. Later, Lopmon's sacrifice allows Taiki and Kiriha to perform "Double Xros", by DigiXrossing both. Darkness Loader *Dark version of the Xros Loader obtained by DarkKnightmon and given and used by the Death Generals in Digimon Xros Wars with the following symbols: **'Dorbickmon': Fire Symbol **'NeoVamdemon': Moon Symbol **'Zamielmon': Forest Symbol **'Splashmon': Water Symbol **'Olegmon': Gold Star Symbol **'Gravimon': Earth Symbol **'Apollomon': *Allows the Digimon holding it to perform a DigiXros with itself. *Can force other nearby Digimon to DigiXros with them against their will, referred to as Forced DigiXros. *Can perform "Xros Open", which allows the Digimon to willingly separate into the multiple Digimon used for the initial DigiXros. Digivices used in the manga Digivice 01 * Used by the chosen of V-Tamer. * Taichi got his from Whamon as a parting gift. * Had all the functions of the original v-pet and a built in analyzer. * Comes in a few different colors (silver/blue and black/black). * By "hitting" two Digivice 01 together, the user can cause a Jogress Evolution. To cancel this evolution the Digivices must be crossed. * Allows the user to send commands to their Digimon. Digimon Pendulum X * Considered as the Digivice of Digimon Chronicle. * Had an X-Antibody indicator on it. * Comes in different colors D-Cyber * Used by the Tamers of the Chinese manga D-Cyber. * Shape of a flip-style cell phone. * Also had an X-Antibody indicator. * In reality, the toy is just a hacked Pendulum X made by Bandai Asia. Digivice iC * Digivice used in Digimon Next. * Tsurugi's came from his Digimon Mini. * Stores an endless supply of food. * Has the ability to heal a Digimon. * Can store DigiTamas. * Has a Toilet Function, which cleans up a Digimon's mess. * Allows for a Digimon's DP (Digimon's Power) to be exhibited and shown on the screen. * Uploads data to a partner's Digimon to allow for things such as new attacks. * Contains a function named Light, although it is guess that it probably activates a flash-light function. * Alerts the owner of incoming danger, if it is a Digimon, the screen will display the Digimon's DP. * More info above. Notes and references External links Category:Digimon es:Digivice fr:Digivice ko:디지바이스 it:Digivice ja:デジヴァイス fi:Digivice